The Gift of Friendship
by babygurl1
Summary: Yugi was always picked on for his small frame, an innocence. He had no friends until someone came along and saved him from a bully, could it be love at first sight or is Yugi set to get his heart broken? Read and find out. i suck at sumaries sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh no matter how much I wish I did! Pleasant reading!  
The Gift of Friendship  
He had the cutest amethyst eyes you had ever seen so big and full of innocence that no one had ever seen before. So full of purity the only word that described him well enough was angelic. This little boys name was Yugi. He was an orphan for a while. His parents had died when he was a little boy, maybe around the age of two, but for now he lived with his grandfather.  
  
Yugi was now 15 though, because of his little angelic features he was often mistaken for that of a ten year old.  
  
Yugi's skin was as soft as a baby's touch, and his eyes reflected on his very soul. His heart was as warm as his spirit was. Everyone that ever looked at Yugi was amazed by his beauty his kind-heart and gentle manner.  
  
Yugi's form was small, he wasn't as tall and built as the rest of his friends, and he would be classified as the type to be picked on and bullied for his shyness and small form. Though he wasn't all big and bad, Yugi was as courageous as they come.  
  
He wasn't narrow-minded and didn't care what people thought of him and no matter what he would always stick up for his friends. Well, that was if he had any. People were kind to him but he was a loner, he had no one, no friends they all thought he was too weak. Even with that though, Yugi strongly believed that the only way to get deal with a bully was to stand up to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was walking home from a long and hard day at school. He attended Dominio High School; it was only a couple of blocks away from his current residence.  
  
Yugi skipped along the sidewalk happily whistling along with the birds, true innocence. He all of a sudden stopped when a large shadow swallowed his petite one. "Thought you could avoid me today you little midget?"  
  
Yugi looked up fear showing in his large amethyst eyes, he was about to be beaten up and he knew it. The smaller boy gulped and stared up at the big boned guy in front of him. Yugi was hoping to avoid being bullied today.  
  
He felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Silent tears, no one could help him. //I wish that for just one day.one day I wouldn't be picked on// A loud crack interrupted Yugi's train of thought as he felt a fist connect to his mouth, and felt a rather bitter copper taste in his mouth. Blood, his blood.  
  
More tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he awaited the next blow, but it never came. Yugi looked up to see that someone had stopped the bully. Yugi rubbed his eyes to see if it were true. Indeed someone had caught the bully's fist in his own hand.  
  
Yugi couldn't believe it someone was helping him, but why maybe they wanted to hurt him too. He winced at the though of receiving another forceful blow like the one he had just received, more tears found its way to his eyes.  
  
Someone bent down and helped him up; he looked straight at Yugi's violet orbs. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I... I... please don't hurt me?"  
  
The gang of people standing in front of the sniffling boy all looked amused. "Why would we want to do that little one?" One of them asked it was a girl.  
  
Yugi looked puzzled //why wouldn't they want to hurt me, everyone else does//  
  
His confused expression gained more chuckles from the group of people who had just saved him from getting another beating.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you, by the way my name is Yami, this is my friend Joey, oh and over there that's Trinity and Seto," said the guy who had helped him up, pointing at the 3 teens standing behind him.  
  
Yugi looked confused and grateful at the same time, "Umm.. Thank-you for helping me you guys, and I'm sorry but I have no money to offer you."  
  
This time the group in front of him burst out laughing, "Hey kid, we don't want your money we just thought you could use a little help is all" Seto smiled.  
  
Yugi stared at the teens standing in front of him; no one had ever done anything like that for him before. No one ever cared enough to do anything about it before.  
  
There was along moment of silence as the smaller boy continued to stare at the four teenagers with suspicion and caution.  
  
The air was tense all around and none of the five kids could take it.  
  
"Well, umm. Yugi that's your name right?" Yami asked trying to break the tension.  
  
He remained silent but nodded his head.  
  
"Where do you live we could drive you home if you wish" Trinity looked hopeful and sincere enough.  
  
"I live a couple of block from here.. but I wouldn't want to be a burden you've all done quite enough for me really!"  
  
"Nonsense" Trinity replied, "Let's go."  
  
As the five teens piled into the car, Yugi watched them closely. Especially Yami. Yami looked so much like himself, except for the fact that he was taller, and obviously more built. His eyes were also different; they were narrower and had an intimidating edge to it. As for his hair, how many people do you know with hair like that? Yami's hair was the same as Yugi's, other than the fact that the older boy had golden streaks through it that reminded Yugi of lightning.  
  
The teens rode in silence. It was quite disturbing really, so Joey decided to change that.  
  
"So Yugi, you go to Dominio High too?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. It was obvious that he was still shy. Yami kept his eyes fixed on the smaller version to himself. Puzzled at how someone can look so much like him, yet not be related. Or was he? Hopefully not. He shook his head and disposed of the thought for the time being.  
  
"That's strange "because all of us go there to, and we've never seen you before," Yami replied. //and trust me I would've definitely noticed you//  
  
"Ya, and we know everyone that goes to Dominio High" came another paranoid voice, one that Yugi didn't quite recognize form the 4 teens that had saved him.  
  
He looked up only to find a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"Where did you come from Anzu?" asked an annoyed and highly pissed Trinity.  
"Well, Trinity I was looking forward to spending some time with Yami, so I.."  
  
"So you what decided to hide out in the damn limo?"  
  
"What's wrong with you and what's with the little Yami look alike" Anzu looked at Yugi hate showing in her eyes.  
  
Yugi just starred back at her unsure of what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of he reached for the handle of the car door, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Hey wait Yugi where are you going?" Yami asked concern edging in his voice. An emotion that Yami didn't let out to often.  
Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist.Yugi looked back at Yami this time not afraid of what they thought. He should've known better than to trust people that he had just met, he tried to get loose from Yami's grip, even if he knew the consequences. "I know when I'm not wanted," He managed to muffle out as he choked on his tears.  
  
Yami looked over at Trinity hoping that his best friend could say something to convince the boy to stay. She nodded her head understandingly. The limo stopped and Yugi opened the door and climbed out.  
  
"Yugi, wait! Were not going to hurt you. We just want to be your friend."  
  
"Ya! We want to get to know you better if you'd just let us," Yami backed her up.  
  
Seto and Joey nodded there heads in agreement and Anzu just scowled.  
  
Yugi looked at them questionably. Yami came up to him. For some strange reason he just wanted to bend down and take this boy into his arms and assure him things would be alright.  
  
Instead he walked up to him and placed an arm on his shoulder and allowed Trinity to wipe his tears away.  
  
Yugi smiled at his new friends. He was so happy to finally get some!  
  
Anzu who had also climbed out of the car marched up to Yami and Yugi. "What do you care Yami he's just a little pathetic loner" Anzu protested  
  
Yugi felt the tears starting to form in his eyes again.  
  
Anzu who had also seen this took this as her opportunity. "See, he's a crybaby so you want to spend all of your time babysitting this shrimp. I mean he can't even take care of himself."  
  
Yami glared at her, as well as Seto, Joey and Trinity. The gang loathed the stuck-up cheerleader.  
  
Seto sensing his friends raging desire to burn the bitch in front of him, decided to spare the girl for the time being. Seeing as he knew Yami was developing feeling for his little look-alike, and didn't want to scare the kid.  
  
"Hey, Anzu I heard some guys saying they hired a stripper for the night. Aren't you late for the appointment? You can sure use the money, I mean I would offer you a job at Kaiba Corp. but I'm afraid we don't let dogs into the building."  
  
"Oh burn!" Joey cried while clutching his stomach trying so hard not to die of laughter.  
  
Anzu looked at Kaiba this time tears building up in her eyes. "For your information Seto I am not a ho and I.. sure as hell didn't deserve your insult." She stalked off crying.  
  
Yugi looked up shocked. /I thought they liked Anzu!? That was mean/  
  
"You know I actually think I'm feeling sorry for the slut" Trinity mumbled.  
  
Everyone in the group looked at Trinity; one eyebrow rose wondering if their friend had gone mad.  
  
"NAH!"  
  
They all laughed and then directed their attention back to Yugi.  
  
Yami bent down to face the boy eye to eye. "Would you like us to walk you home?"  
  
Yugi unsure of what to do nodded his head slightly and began to lead the way.  
  
~*~  
  
After about 5 minutes the gang had arrived at the Turtle Game Shop. "Hey Yug' you live at da game shop man I love dis place, it's got da greatest cards, I heard da owner has got da other Blue Eyes White Dragon. Man I love duel monsters, Kaiba ova' dere got da other three blue eyes."  
  
Yugi smiled and motioned for them to come in. "Do you like Duel Monsters too Joey?"  
  
"You kidding? I thought everyone loved duel monsters."  
  
"Well, my grandpa is the owner of the store, maybe you guys would be up for a duel, I mean that is if the rest of you like duel monsters."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Umm. Ya I guess, if you want to that is."  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that we four are the best duelist you'll ever find! You any good?"  
  
"Well my grandpa tells me that I've got talent. So ya I'd like to think so!" Yugi replied giving one of his cute innocent smiles. (Everyone: Aww! Kawaii!)  
  
Yami smiled at the boy's confidence. //I feel so drawn to this boy but I don't understand why// He continued to stare at the boy unaware that the others had walked away leaving him alone in the room.  
  
"Hey Yami, are you coming I am going to get you guys some snacks!"  
  
"Uhh.. ya I'm coming do you need any help in the kitchen?"  
  
"If you wanna help you can, just follow me" Yugi said pulling Yami's hand and leading him into the kitchen.  
  
Yami blushed. //God why does he have to be so... so damn beautiful? //  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like forever the four teens piled out of the Game shop. Each learning something new about each other that night. Weather it be new dueling tactics or learning about Yugi or vice-versa (Yugi learning about the 4 teens) they all managed to have a good time. As for Yugi, well let's just say Yugi was tres tres content that he had finally gotten some friends.  
  
"Hey Yug' maybe we can get ta getta some time and duel again." The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Ya sure guys and thanks again for helping me out. G'night!" Yugi replied hugging Trinity and waving at the other guys.  
  
Yami face dropped as he hugged his best friend, //damn her// He sighed and waved back. //Ra! Why do I feel this way, I just met him//  
  
The gang chorused their "your welcomes" "don't mention it" and "see ya later" as they piled into the limo.  
  
Yugi smiled, this had to be the happiest day of his life. He finally had friends, /hopefully they wouldn't see me as he weak child that I am and ditch me/ He thought walking back into the house.  
  
^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^^^~~~^^  
  
The group was back in the limo all buckled up. "So what do you guys think about Yugi, Yami?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"What do you mean Seto?" "Wha Kaiba means is dat u were starin' at da kid da whole time we was dere, what's up wit dat?"  
  
"I umm. I don't know what you're talking about" Yami blushed and starred out the window.  
  
Trinity, who caught Yami's blush at the corner of her eye, sighed. //he's so dense// She winked at Kaiba and Joey.  
  
Seto and his little puppy were going out and since they were gay and all, they knew exactly what was happening since they had experienced it first hand. The three teens looked at each other then at Yami.  
  
Then they opened their mouths and began to chant. "Yami's got a crush! Yami's got a crush! Yami's got a crush!" Yami sat there in silence fuming //I do not//  
  
Finally they reached Yami's house. He got out rather hastily having to put up with his "so-called friends" chanting. As he stepped out he yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!" and then slammed the car door, as the limo drove away.  
  
He walked toward his front door. It was pretty late already and he had school the next day so he shut the door quietly and crept into his room, and then collapsed on his bed; arms spread out like he was flying. "I do not have a crush" he tried reassuring himself. "Or do I?" ~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi was having a similar dilemma. /Why can't I stop thinking about Yami??? / "he's probably dating Trinity anyway so what's the bother, plus I'm not gay." /but still Yami is Hot! / With that Yugi fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming about his knight in shining armor, or rather a very fine looking teen by the name of Yami."  
Babygurl: So how was that?  
  
Yami: It could've used a bit of fluff  
  
Babygurl: relax, that was only the first chapter  
  
Yugi: I can't believe I said that Yami was hot!  
  
Babygurl: You know dat's the truth (hehe)  
  
Yami: So am I dating Trinity or am I gonna end up with yugi?  
  
Babygurl: You're inquisitive anyone ever tell ya that?  
  
Yami: And your evil anyone ever tell you that?  
  
Babygurl: Ya (that shut him up hehe) [I am so god damn evil!]  
  
Yugi: Please review if you want more! 'cause I sure do  
  
Yami: Ya, I wanna duel Kaiba and prove to him that I am the KING OF GAMES!  
  
Yugi: And what about me? [pouts]  
  
Yami: Aww! Of course, I wanna end up with my sweet precious hikari!!!!!!!!!  
  
Babygurl: Aww! That is so Kawaii, so please review and let me know if you want me to ass Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Tristan or Mai or whoever you guys want, and coupling I need to know coupling!  
  
Oh ya and if you want more Anzu bashing let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-gi-oh, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
By the way I'm apologizing in advance. This is a long and confusing chapter, but please bare with me!  
  
SYMBOLS /.../ Yugi //...// Yami ... Joey ... Seto  
  
The Gift of Friendship Chapter 2:  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning, and got up to take a shower. He pulled on his school uniform and ran downstairs. It was 6:45; school would start in about an hour and a half so the kids wouldn't be getting there for at least another hour.  
  
Yugi walked out of the Game shop locking the door behind him. His grandpa wasn't up yet, so he had to lock the door. Yugi started walking down the sidewalk as he looked up at the sky. His brilliant amethyst eyes shun in the moon light.  
  
"Gee...I wish I didn't have to go to school today."  
  
"And why would dat be?"  
  
Yugi froze and turned around slowly. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite catch who it belonged to.  
  
"Relax, it's only me."  
  
Yugi looked up to see Joey standing there with a lopsided grin. "Hey, Yug' care to share."  
  
Yugi gave him a confused look, and kept on walking. "Gee...you can at least allow me to walk with ya."  
  
Yugi stopped, "why would you wanna do that?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Yugi looked back up into the pre-dawn sky. He tugged on his bag and pulled it so that it was in front of him. "Look, I don't have much to offer but take whatever you want." He said shoving his bag into Joey's arms.  
  
Joey noticing Yugi's gestures looked down, "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled, "you're going to beat me up and take my stuff, so I figured, I'll just let you take whatever you want and avoid getting beat up."  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna hit you, didn't we help you yesterday?"  
  
Yugi shrugged again, pulling his back pack back over his shoulder and kept on walking. "You used to pick on me all the time."  
  
Joey ran to catch up with Yugi. "Ya, but I'm different now, you gotta believe me, I'm sorry I hurt ya."  
  
Yugi smiled and looked up at Joey, "all is forgiven!"  
  
Joey sighed a breath of relief. "So Yug' what ya doing goin' to school so early and why do you not wanna go?"  
  
Yugi kept his gaze fixed on the sky, watching as the moon started to fade out in the early morning sun. "I always go to school this early to avoid..."  
  
"Say no more, I'm really sorry bud." Joey shook his head and stared down at Yugi with a sincere look on his face, but the boy just shrugged once again.  
  
"So Joey, how come you're here, usually you are always late for class, let alone this early."  
  
"Ya, I like ta sleep in, but Yami told me to meet him at school early." He yawned proving his point.  
  
Yugi blushed a little when he heard Yami's name being said.  
  
"Hey, speakin' of Yami he's right ova' dere, come on, your welcome to stay with us." He smirked in his head.  
  
He had actually called Yami, and planned the whole thing with Seto. They were supposed to lock them in a janitor's closet or something, together.  
  
Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and ran over to Yami, "Hey Yami, ova' here!"  
  
Yugi began to blush more at the sight of Yami. He was wearing a sleeveless leather top. It was blue and had buckles on it. It showed off his well toned muscles. He wore matching leather pants and a neck buckle which completed the ensemble.  
  
Yugi began to drool in his head. /Oh my gosh, he looks so...WOW! /  
  
"Earth to Yugi, anybody in there?" Joey flashed his hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi shook his head, regaining his senses, "Huh, ya what?"  
  
Yami laughed a deep, rich laugh, as Yugi began to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
/God! His voice is so sexy! /  
  
"So, Joey why'd you call m..." Joey clamped his hand over Yami's mouth.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami quizzically, and Yami did the same to Joey. oh no, what do I do?  
  
As if on cue, one of Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of the school, yes, Seto, he's here  
  
Kaiba climbed out of the limo, and made his way to the trio. "Hey, Yami did you get my message, I asked Joey to umm... tell you to meet us here." This wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
Yami raised one eyebrow and looked at Kaiba, "really? And why would that be?"  
  
Yugi stood beside Joey, but still at a safe distance. He to wanted to know what was going on. He wasn't quite sure that Joey was outside his house, coincidentally.  
  
Joey stuttered as Yami kept a watchful eye on him and one on Kaiba. Seto being one who liked to keep his cool, tried not to stutter either, but he couldn't help it. My boyfriend is a bimbo; he was supposed to lure Yami into the school without noticing Yugi  
  
"Um..." Seto stuttered again. oh, no what are we going to do? What are we going to do?  
  
"Hey Yugi; it's good to see you again. And Yami we called you here just wanted to apologize about yesterday."  
  
"Huh?" Joey, Seto and Yami looked up, to see Trinity standing there with a smug look on her face.  
  
he he....it's Trinity to the rescue. Joey grinned, "Ya, man we a...wanted to apologize for teasin' ya yestaday."  
  
Seto burst out laughing, "Ya, what he said."  
  
Yami groaned, "You're all a bunch of idiots you know that."  
  
"Hey, only some of us are idiots, I'm insulted that you would compare me to those to imbeciles." Trinity shot a glare at Seto and Joey.  
  
Kaiba glared right back at her, he would've said something, but she had a point they had messed up the plan big time. If it weren't for her, well let's just say Yami would have their heads chopped off already.  
  
"Hey, ya mind repeatin' dat Trin'?"  
  
"I'd love to but your brain is way too microscopic to understand what I'm saying." She flashed Yugi a smile.  
  
Yugi smiled back at her, though he was as confused as ever. He looked over at Yami; he seemed to be amused by Trinity and Joey's arguments. He then turned his back and began to walk into a secluded nook, which he went to every morning before the bell rung.  
  
Yami noticed his little look-alike walk away. //I wonder where he's going//  
  
He began to follow the little one leaving his friends behind, to argue.  
  
Yugi walked over to the Sakura tree in the corner behind the school and sat down. Yami watched him closely. "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
Yugi looked up to face Yami a bit startled, "umm...sure if you want to."  
  
Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi. "So you always come to school this early?"  
  
He shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Yami looked up at the tree, it was nearing spring, but it was still pretty chilly outside. The Sakura tree was starting to bloom, it was beautiful. It reminded him so much of the beauty sitting next to him.  
  
Yugi looked over at Yami, noting the silence. "The tree is beautiful isn't it?" He stood up attempting to touch the lower limbs of the tree, but he was to short.  
  
Yami stood up next to him. //it's not as beautiful as you// He reached to the lowest limb and bent it down a little so Yugi could touch it.  
  
The petals brushed lightly across Yugi's cheek as he giggled. //cute//  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to thank Yami when he heard someone call his companion's name.  
  
"Hey Yami, wat up?"  
  
Yami and Yugi turned around to see Bakura and Marik, two more of Yami's posse. Followed by his quarrelling friends; Seto, Joey and Trinity.  
  
"Hey guys! This is..." Yami started only to be cut off by Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Why you hangin' out with that chump Yami?"  
  
"Ya, does the little boy miss his mommy or something?" Marik and Bakura began to snicker.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and then over to his friends, as tears filled his eyes. He then picked up his backpack and ran into the school.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi ran away. He tried calling to him, but to no avail. Then he turned to Bakura and Marik, and growled.  
  
Teeth clenched and his hand in a fist, "What the hell is wrong with you fuckin' idiots he didn't do shit to you. You're both a bunch of stupid assholes." He grabbed his bag and stormed toward the school as the bell rung for class.  
  
"Great, watch him go and tell the teacher on us, stupid crybaby."  
  
Bakura and Marik shrugged, and turned around.  
  
"What the fuck? You say I'm cold hearted, well at least I don't go around insulting poor innocent kids, you imbeciles." Seto walked off, followed by his boyfriend who gave the two friends a death glare.  
  
"Sheesh, what's their problem you'd think they were PMSing or something, hey Trin'?" They turned to face their female friend.  
  
"You're a couple of dumbasses you know that?" She then turned her back and walked gracefully towards the school.  
  
Marik and Bakura just kept on grinning. "Fine, then I guess these to dumbasses aren't smart enough for school."  
  
"Wanna skip?"  
  
"Like you have to ask."  
  
The two skipped off school premises and made on their way. "Gee...and they say were dumbasses? Whoa! I got a kick out of that one." They began to laugh like Bevis and Butthead as they made their way down the road.  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was nearing lunch time and Yami was sitting there, twitching and fiddling with his pencil. //God, I bet Yugi hates me now, and I can't even see him 'cause I have no fuckin' clue what classes he's in//  
  
He rested his head in his arms and sighed. //stupid sensei, is he done talking yet? //  
  
Yami was in Geography class at the moment, and his sensei, Mr. Sakuya kept on babbling on about some population density crap, that he didn't give two shits about. So he decided to think about the possible classes that Yugi might take, or maybe he might be in some of his friend's classes. He closed his eyes and began to think.  
  
Unbeknownst to Yami the teacher was standing in front of his desk. He took his ruler and slammed it on Yami's desk. "AHEM! I see you're awake Mr. Moto" (A/n: I don't know what the hell Yami's last name is. Pharaoh boy perhaps? Yami Pharaoh Boy, NAH!)  
  
Yami jerked up as he felt a rule smack his desk. "Well, it seems as if someone chose to sleep during my class. Tell me Mr. Moto how is that you can manage to stay awake in every other class, be on the basketball team, football team, hockey team and the volleyball team, yet you can't manage to stay awake in my class?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you bore me to sleep." Yami rolled his eyes as the guys in the class began to snicker, and the girls began to giggle and look at him all starry-eyed.  
  
"Really, now Mr. Moto well, let's see if you can manage to stay awake during your detention tonight with me."  
  
"I can't I've got something to do."  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to disrespect me."  
  
"I wasn't flippin' disrespecting anyone; I had a god damn headache. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No, Mr. Moto the last time I checked it wasn't, but did you not tell be that I bore you to sleep?"  
  
"Does the word sarcasm mean anything to you?" The class began to snicker again.  
  
"That's it go to the office young man; I will see you there during your lunch hour."  
  
Yami starred at the teacher, his crimson eyes turning a deeper shade of crimson. "What? I didn't do anything, I have head ache what don't you understand about that?"  
  
"That's it I've been all but patient with you, if you have a head ache got to the God damn nurse's office, I don't have time to put up with delinquents who want nothing but to interrupt my class just to get attention. Now get out of my class and don't come back until you get your attitude checked."  
  
Yami glared at him, "All you friggin' teachers are fucked up dammit."  
  
He gathered his things and stormed down the hallway mumbling something about how shitty the teachers were.  
  
Yami, still fuming turned the corner and collided with another student who apparently wasn't paying attention either. The two boys fell to the ground. Yami rubbed his head and kept his eyes squeezed shut. "Watch where, the fuck you're going." Trying hard not to explode, of anger.  
  
When he didn't hear anything or anyone make any attempt to get away he open his eyes, to find a pair of amethyst orbs starring straight at him, wide eyed and brimmed with tears.  
  
"Y...Yugi?"  
  
Yugi picked himself off the floor and tried to get away again, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his thin wrist.  
  
"Yugi I didn't mean.... I didn't know it was you."  
  
Yugi tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "So...so if it were anyone else it would be o.k.?" He asked courageously, twisting his wrist out of Yami's grasp.  
  
Yami was taken a back by the little ones attempt to stand up to him. Not many people were brave enough to do that.  
  
"No, I guess you're right I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi stepped back a little afraid. /is Yami, the most popular guy at school apologizing to me? /  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked quickly hoping he didn't offend the boy in any way.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
Yami looked hurt. "Why wouldn't I be, I've got nothing against you."  
  
"No, but you're friends do."  
  
Yami wrinkled his nose a bit confused, by what he was saying, though he did understand where Yugi was coming from. "What does it matter what they say," he asked.  
  
"Because, you're all the same," he shot back raising his voice slightly.  
  
Yami's stood silently staring at Yugi as if he were stupid or something.  
  
Yugi stood there waiting for something, anything to happen, but when Yami refused to speak he pushed himself past Yami and hurried back to class, leaving the taller boy there to think about what he had just said.  
  
//I can't believe he thinks I'm like those two insensitive jackasses// He shook his head and looked around for Yugi. //Great, now he's gone and it's all my fuckin' fault//  
  
He slammed his fist into the nearest locker, leaving a dent, as he stormed off for the third time that day.  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As the lunch bell rung the students piled out if the class rooms and headed to there lockers, then made their way to the school cafeteria.  
  
Yugi held his lunch bag tightly in his hand. He stopped bringing money a while ago, afraid that someone would beat him up for it so instead he packed his lunched everyday.  
  
Yugi scanned the room looking for an exit that wasn't blocked by the cheerleaders or any of the cool people. Finally he saw a door leading outside. It was chilly out but he didn't care. He pushed his way through the crowds of people making his way to the door, which wasn't very hard considering his size.  
  
Finally he reached the door. He took a deep breath and sighed. /free, at last/  
  
"Hey, little boy, give me your lunch money." Yugi swallowed and turned around to face Maiko the school bully, (well he bullied everyone except Yami and his crew, considering he knew he'd get his ass kicked)  
  
"I...I don't have any lunch money see." Yugi stuttered holding up his brown paper bag.  
  
Maiko hit his paper bag on the floor, "to bad...'cause now you're gonna have to pay."  
  
Yugi gulped he knew what this meant; he was going to get the living hell knocked out of him.  
  
"Hey Maiko why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
Maiko turned to face Trinity. She walked up to Maiko, standing very close to him. "Owee, someone is in desperate need of a tic tac."  
  
Maiko blushed, he was embarrassed. He had liked Trinity for sometime now and he didn't wanna be all up in her act if he was to have a chance with her. "Trinity stay out of this."  
  
"Listen Maiko, Hun' I'm really not in the mood to be bitched around by you or anyone else, so put Yugi down and leave him the hell alone." She replied dryly.  
  
"Yo, I'm just having some fun chill."  
  
"And I'm gonna have fun with your face in a minute if you don't leave him the fuck alone."  
  
"Why you defending this freak anyways?"  
  
"Boy, don't make me bring my whip out on you." She smirked jokingly.  
  
"What are you my mother?" He grinned, he was enjoying this.  
  
"Trust, me if I were your mother I would've committed suicide long time ago." She replied bitterly.  
  
Maiko's face fell, "OH bitch don't be talkin' about my mama like that."  
  
"Then don't me bitchen around my brother like that."  
  
"You mean this kid is you're brother?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, now you gonna put him down or am I gonna have to punish you when you get home." (A/n: meaning she'll have her crew waitin' outside his house when he gets home, ready to kick some bullying ass! Booya! Deepest apologies I'm high on sugar right about now, and no she isn't Yugi's brother she just means friend brother, plus I didn't know what to say. SORRY!)  
  
"Alright, alright calm yourself, so Trin' what ya doin' this..."  
  
"Stop right there. Don't even try and ask me out on a date when you were just pickin' on my lil' buddy over here just a second ago."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"A...Stop don't even go there with me boy."  
  
"b...but"  
  
"blah, blah, blah I ain't listening." She said mockingly this time she was just joking around with him, and he knew it.  
  
"Trin' come on, I'm sorry look I'm sorry, I'm on my frigin' knees."  
  
"Hey, apologize to Yugi not to me bud."  
  
Maiko glared at her, only to have her wink back at him. He groaned. "Damn you." He turned on his knees and began to beg, rolling his eyes. "Please forgive me."  
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh. This was something he definitely wasn't used to. He looked up at Trinity, she was laughing too, obviously enjoying herself, she turned to Yugi and winked. He smiled back at her. "Um...ya, I forgive you."  
  
Maiko got up off his knees and turned to Trinity, "so you wanna go out with me now?"  
  
Then he realized that the whole cafeteria was silent he turned and looked around. Everyone had there eyes glued on him, and then they started laughing. Maiko glared at them, noting that Yami and his crew were standing less than 5 feet away from him. "WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
The whole cafeteria fell silent. Yami shot him a death glare. One that meant you do anything to Trinity and you're a dead man.  
  
Maiko gulped and turned back to Trinity, he knew that Yami and her were tight but damn. "So...umm...will you?"  
  
Trinity stared back at him as if she were bored out of her mind, which she was.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" she replied hastily.  
  
"Will you go out with me? I apologized to the runt."  
  
Trinity looked past Maiko shoulder and caught Yami's eye it matched the colour of blood perfectly.  
  
"Na min' you're on your own, bud"  
  
"But I apologized."  
  
"I don't fuckin' care; don't go pissin' me off like that Maiko like I said I ain't in the mood."  
  
She bent down picked up Yugi's lunch and pushed her way through the double doors, Yugi in tail behind her.  
  
Maiko started to fume, "AHHHHH!!! That girl is so flippin' impossible."  
  
He spun around and stomped out of the cafeteria, hearing the whole student body, laughing at his expense. /I'm gonna kill that stupid little midget, I was so close to getting Trinity and he had to go and screw everything up/  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trinity walked out of the cafeteria. "Hey, Yug' you aight bud?"  
  
Yugi started to giggle. Trinity walked up to an old oak tree, "are you laughing at me?"  
  
"No, no it's just that." He began to laugh again. Trinity watched him, //hmm...Yami was right he is adorable, he reminds me so much of my own little brother//  
  
As if Yugi were reading her mind, he turned to her, and smiled. "Trinity?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"What did you mean back there about me being your brother and all?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Not at all, it's just that no one has ever you know said something nice like that about me before."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know it's just that, you remind me so much of my baby brother, Dameon."  
  
"Really, how, I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, you see my brother he was always so optimistic and cheerful just like you. He was great at duel monsters and he was just as adorable."  
  
Yugi blushed. "He 'was'?"  
  
"Hmn...he was turning ten and he was in the car with my mom and dad coming down here to Dominio, they got into a car accident, that was almost a year ago. My parent's and my brother died that day." Tear were forming in her eyes now.  
  
Yugi looked up at her. "I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Its o.k." she replied drying her tears. "Yami and the others have always been there for me, I love them so much, especially Yami, he's like an older brother to me, always watching out for me. He's a really nice guy, but a lot of people are afraid of him."  
  
Yugi blushed. "I'm sure he is."  
  
"You know Yugi you're a great guy too. Don't worry about what those stupid asses say. Bakura and Marik and Maiko they're all a bunch of dipshits you know?"  
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh. /she's nice I like her, I wish I could talk to Yami like this/  
  
"Hey, Yug' I got book it, that stupid science teacher is giving me shit about my lab write-up, later."  
  
"Bye Trin'"  
  
She got up and ran off, just as Yami passed through the door. She patted him one the shoulder. "Good Luck bud!"  
  
Yami nodded his head in acknowledgement to his best friend. He walked over to Yugi, "mind if I sit down?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and scooted over to make room for him. Yami sat down next to him. "So..."  
  
"So what..." Yugi asked.  
  
Yami stared at him, "Ouch." He put his hand over his heart. "That hurt." He smiled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi giggled. "You're silly!"  
  
Yami grinned, "Are you making fun of me."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Yami, I didn't mean what I said in the hall."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Yug'"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yami nodded his head, "Yugi are you...do you hate me and my friends?"  
  
Yugi looked shocked, "why would I hate you? Trinity and Joey and Kaiba they're all really nice people. Trinity even said I remind her of her brother!"  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's enthusiasm. "Does someone have a crush?" He joked, hoping it weren't true.  
  
Yugi just laughed causing Yami to laugh as well. "Jealous?"  
  
Yami stopped laughing, "w-wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Do you like Trinity?" Yugi asked, giggling.  
  
Yami shut up completely. //he thinks I like Trinity? I mean ya I like he but it's not like I'm in love with the girl she's like my sister//  
  
Yugi stopped laughing and looked at the blank expression on Yami's face. "Yami, did....did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Yami snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yugi, "No, no you didn't say anything wrong." Yami got up and stretched, and then he reached down and offered a hand to Yugi. Yugi took it gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
"Yugi, Trinity told you about her brother right?"  
  
"Yes, she did, how'd you know?"  
  
Yami got lost in his thought's again. "Yami?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mentioned it before remember? You know she loves her brother more than anything in the world. I guess that why she adores you."  
  
Yugi nodded silently, wanting to hear more. "She would do anything to make sure you're safe, because you act a lot like him, and you're just as cute and sweet as he was too."  
  
Yugi blushed and urged Yami to go on. He still wanted to know if Yami had a crush on Trinity, or if there was a chance for him, in Yami's heart.  
  
"I love Trinity, with all my heart, because she is so kind and caring, she's like the sister I never had, and well I'm glad that we met you because, you seem to make her a lot more happier than I've seen her in a while." Yami smiled down at Yugi. //and you make me a whole lot happier too little one//  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami finished talking and hugged him. Yami blushed he wasn't expecting the sudden shift in weight, as so he almost fell down. "Yami, I'm glad I met you and Trinity, Joey and Seto. You guys are the first friends I have ever had, and I'm truly am happy that you're one of them."  
  
Yami blushed even more, and smiled down at the little bundle in his arms. He didn't care weather or not anyone saw him, just as long as he could hold Yugi like this forever, nothing else mattered. //Yami's got a crush, Yami's got a crush, Yami's got a crush!//  
  
//shut up, I know I've got a crush, and I'm never letting him go//  
  
Just then the bell rung, symboling that classes were starting in 5 minutes.  
  
Yami groaned, //unless that damned bell rings//  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ahh! Finally 14 pages damn! Please R&R let me know what ya think. Did I come on to strong for chapter two??? I think this chapter was flop it came way to fast. Too many scenes. Oh well let me know what y'all think!  
  
Oh well gotta go! Oh by the way I also posted more chapters for Silent Tears if anyone's is reading my other fic! Catch ya later!  
  
Oh wait, I need chapter titles so if anyone's got any ideas let me know please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dun own kk? ^.^  
  
Oi! This took a long while to be updated! Sorry about the delay, I was working on Silent Tears! I know this chappie ain't long but I promise I'll try and get another chapter out ASAP! Just trying to develop a plot here... O well enjoys! And don't forget to review pweese!  
  
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot this chappie is for all of you! Nuff Luv! Evee1, vivi, Akuma5, Wolfspeaker1(x2), lunarotimas, Muy-Kech Chea, Flowa, Masaka, animechick12, Kanatasha, LOLO, AngelsKitten, GokuVageta445, Princess Strawberry, Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage, Yami (x3), Guardian-381, Lylli Riddle(x2), flowacat... Thank you everyone! And also a special thank you to my exceptional beta-reader, Sabrina Manny, thanks lil' gurl!  
  
The Gift of Friendship: Chapter 3  
  
Joey slammed the door shut behind him. His father was so impossible, "God, it's like trying to talk to a doorknob." Grumbling he walked out of the house, pulling his jacket up closer to provide any extra warmth consumable from the chilly atmosphere. He shivered slightly as he felt goosebumbs making they're way along his neck. He then set out to meet the gang at the café.  
  
When Joey arrived, he found the group huddled in the back booth, sipping on hot chocolate. It was still pretty cold out even though they were well into spring. "Hey guys! What's going on?" The others smiled at Joey as they greeted him, and made space for the teen on the bench.  
  
"So you guys, how about it? The cabin is free and it'll be loads of fun!" Trinity beamed as she showed the gang the brochure she had picked up at the tiny resort she always stayed at. Yugi smiled thoughtfully at her, apparently a bit over excited about the whole idea. Yami nodded curtly in an approving manner, in a similar fashion to Seto. Joey grinned mischievously at the thought of getting away for a week with a chance to be alone with his boyfriend.  
  
Trinity glanced over at the other four and smirked "Great! Then it's settled, March Break is going to be a blast!" They all nodded their heads in agreement as they chugged down on the warm beverages greedily.  
  
::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^: :^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::  
  
As the day drew to a close the gang opted for going back to Kaiba's mansion to watch a late night movie. They all piled into the grand limo, making their way to the billionaire's home residence. Pulling up to the rather large home, they got out and made their way inside.  
  
The front door was about 3 meters high and made perfectly to match the exterior of the house. Once inside everyone took off their jackets handing it over to Trinity who insisted on helping out the maid, whom was very grateful for the help.  
  
Yugi gasped as he peered into the mansion. Granite covered floors, polished and shined to every square inch. A grand marble staircase, adorned with red rose petals. A wonderfully large chandelier dimly lit, hanging in the middle of the ceiling for everyone to admire. The hallway was wide enough for at least 10 people to walk side by side, without bumping against the wall or each other for that matter. As for the living room... a rather large, flat screen TV perched against the "Devine Crystal" painted walls, a full surround sound system beside it. However it was the Napoli Ice Italian Leather Sofa's that caught Yugi's eye.  
  
"So what movie you all wanna watch?" After debating for a bit over 20 minutes the gang finally decided to watch, "Rush Hour 2" no matter how many hundreds of times they'd already seen it, it was still as hilarious as the first time, and if not Joey still found away to make it worth the watch. ^.~  
  
Eventually the movie came to an end. Yugi was fast asleep on the sofa, head resting on Yami's lap, causing the crimson eyed teen to glow bright red. Joey cuddled up in Kaiba's arms, no doubt sound asleep. Trinity was just coming downstairs after having tucked Mokuba in bed, a nightly ritual for the two.  
  
The fire they had set was still ongoing illuminating the room, and radiating warmth as shadows flickered on the wall. "Thanks for tucking Mokuba in Trin'" Kaiba whispered softly as not to wake the sleeping blond in his arms, as he kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
She smiled a warmly at the gesture and nodded, turning her attention over to Yami who was looking down at Yugi with caring eyes, as he slowly stroked the teens bangs out of his face. Seto followed her gaze and felt his heart ease at the cute picture. Yami was usually never this kind to anyone, and it was so nice to finally seem his genuinely happy for once.  
  
Yami and Trinity decided to spend the night, Yami having called Yugi's grandfather also received permission to spend the night. Kaiba lifted Joey up and carried him upstairs, Yami followed suit, as Trinity trailed behind yawning slightly. As the reached upstairs, Kaiba advanced to his own room, placing Joey down softly on the bed, on which the two would share. Then he proceeded to show Yami a room where Yugi could sleep alone. Once Yami was sure Yugi would be alright by himself, Kaiba and Trinity left for there own rooms, leaving Yami to see to it, that Yugi was alright. (a/n: we all know he just wants to watch the lil' angel sleep, I mean he's so cute who can resist?? ^.^)  
  
Once out in the hall, Seto yawned and rubbed his eyes finally revealing exactly how tired he was. Trinity allowed a small smile to tug at her lips as her gaze softened at the CEO's yawn. "Hmn... Seto, you really should get more rest you know, don't tire yourself out. It's not healthy for you." She scolded jokingly.  
  
Kaiba looked up, just a little bit shocked, but then smirked, "Yes mom... what ever you say, Sleep tight Sis'" Leaning forward he captured her in a small hug. She returned the embrace, and smiled, "Sweet Dreams Hun'" Kissing him softly on the cheek she went to her room and shut the door. Blushing slightly, he too made his way to his room and climbed in bed lying next to the blond beauty. Wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, he allowed sleep to claim him, as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
As for Yami, he couldn't help but stare at his little look alike in awe. He was so beautiful; it mesmerized the crimson eyed teen beyond belief. Yugi looked so much like himself, yet so different, it was past his comprehension. Like an angel from heaven Yugi's presence made the other teen feel like he were in heaven. His soft breaths inhaling and exhaling softly were enough to make him faint, it was so adorable. His pale, smooth skin, as soft as a baby's touches, and his lips... so warm and inviting, like strawberry swirls in an ice cream sundae, looking so delicious.  
  
Yami sat at the edge of the large bed, pulling the covers up over Yugi's small form, tucking him in, and stroking his cheek in a loving notion. It was inconceivable how instantly he was drawn to this boy. Never had he once in his life, fallen so quickly, and let his guard down so carelessly. No matter how different this was for him, he liked it none the less. The feeling he got when he was around Yugi, the blush that always crept up on him. The rush he felt every time Yugi would smile or laugh at one of his jokes. It was indescribable, how he felt, was truly something new to him, yet he cherished each of these new feelings more then he could have ever imagined.  
  
::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^: :^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::  
  
As the pre-dawn sun peaked itself through the curtains, Seto began to stir in his sleep, pulling a pillow in front of his face in an attempt to block out the suns rays but to no avail. He groaned, cracking his eyes open to meet with soft honey orbs. "Morning there Sunshine, rise and shine!"  
  
Joey leaned down and captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, waking the other up fully, as the taller teen soon took control, pushing him back down onto the bed, as his hands roamed around the others chest. Joey moaned a little bit, as he slipped his tongue in and out of his koi's mouth teasingly. Seto responded by moving his hands along Joey's back and lifting his shirt over his head, exposing the boy's chest.  
  
Just at that precise moment, Mokuba chose to walk in followed by Trinity. "Onii-chan breakfast is read... Oh my God!" Trinity giggled a bit, and covered the younger Kaiba's eyes, leading him out of the room, still in a mock fit of laughter as she closed in the door behind her, leaving the two to they're privacy.  
  
Kaiba mumbled small curses under his breath having been caught, as Joey just giggled. The two got up and brushed their teeth then changed, while making there way downstairs for breakfast, as Seto mumbled something about having a lock installed on his room door. Joey just shook his head, and tugged at the elder Kaiba's hand urging him to walk faster.  
  
When they got downstairs they noticed, Yugi and Yami, sitting across each other in silence. Mokuba was just finishing setting the table, as Trinity came out with dishes of finely cooked bacon, eggs, and bread for breakfast, all cooked by herself with help from Mokuba of course. ^.~  
  
Soon after breakfast, everyone grabbed their jackets and got back into the limo to be dropped home. Kaiba accompanied them, sitting beside Joey, Yami being on the left of him, Trinity beside Yami on the other side, and finally Yugi beside her. The whole ride was in pure silence. No one dared to speak a word as if not to disturb the odd, crisp atmosphere, which was rather tense. As the driver dropped the off one by one, they bid there farewells, disappearing out of view as the car sped off.  
  
Finally it was just Yami, Yugi and Kaiba. It was still oddly quiet, the driver pulled up at the Game Shop, where Mr.Motou was sweeping. Yugi hopped out as he bowed his head, "Arigatou for your hospitality Seto, Ja ne!" Then he shut the car door, as the limo pulled away.  
  
Yami refusing to look at anything stared out the window. "Alright Yami... what's going on?" Yami turned to face his friend, "What do you mean?" He inquired raising one eyebrow sarcastically. "You know what I mean... what's going on between the two of you? I mean apparently something happened, it's pretty obvious if you ask me."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "What's it matter anyways, the kid now thinks I'm lower then dirt, and by the way no one did ask you." Kaiba grunted then laughed, "So you mean you screwed it up that fast?" The crimson eyed teen glared at the CEO, "You got balls Kaiba, you got balls." (A/n: excuse the expression, just seemed to fit. O.o)  
  
As they arrived at Yami's place, the teen stepped out and slammed the door. Then Seto rolled down the window and cleared his throat gaining Yami's attention. "Hey Yami... fix this, and don't let him slip past your grip." Then the window rolled up as the limo disappeared from view. ::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^: :^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::  
  
Trinity grabbed the towel beside the sink as she wrapped her hair up in an attempt to keep it from wetting her clothes, just as the phone rang. She walked over and lifted the cordless of the receiver. "Hello, Hello." She smiled as she heard a low voice, just above a whisper. "Is that you Yugi?" Hearing another small mumble she confirmed that it was indeed him. "Everything okay Hun'?"  
  
On the other end in the line, Yugi was fiddling with the cord from the phone. "Umm... Trinity may I ask you something?" When he heard her reply, he continued with caution. "I...I... what's the story with Yami?" He spat out as quickly as possible. Trinity chuckled a little bit before replying. "O.k. what happened Yugi?"  
  
"Wh...What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head; their lame attempts to lie were pretty pathetic, even a giraffe could lie better. "Between you and Yami, silly!" Yugi gasped a little knowing that he couldn't lie to her. "Well you see, when I woke up this morning he was kinda beside my bed and..." As Yugi continued, Trinity couldn't help but laugh out loud. Just like Yami she thought, always doing something stupid. She knew for a fact that Yami was more then interested then ever and it was amusing to watch him make such a mess of things when it was all so simple was just too much.  
  
"Listen Yugi, the best advice I can give you is to just forget it, don't make anything of it, he must've fallen asleep he was so tired, and didn't make it to his own room." Yugi sighed a breath of relief, hoping that Yami wouldn't be too upset by the way he had acted towards him. He had been pretty careful about the people he got close to, and he really like his new friends, no doubt he didn't wanna screw up this time.  
  
As Yugi thanked her for the advice he hung up the phone, falling back against his bed, questioning weather or not he was going to call the other. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity he picked up the phone and slowly but surely dialed his friend's number. He heard someone pick up the phone, as he caught his breath in his throat, feeling his heart speed up. "Hello, Yami here."  
  
Hearing no reply Yami was about to hang up the phone, but he heard a faint voice on the other line. "Umm... hey Yami! It's me Yugi... I just wanted to say gomen nasai for earlier at Seto's place. It was my fault for over reacting to a harmless situation." Yami chuckled and grinned widely. Isn't it amazing how fate works? "Think nothing of it Yug' I didn't mean to make you feel the least bit uncomfortable, I guess I was over exhausted and fell asleep to soon."  
  
Yugi was beaming on the other side, "So... are we friends?" He heard a slight hesitation on Yami's side, then a grumbled reply, saying yes. Yugi smiled again. "Cool! So umm... are you ready to go to the Cabin on Saturday?"  
  
"Ya for sure, I'm looking forward to it. Trinity had taken me and my family there last year, and we had a lot of fun. You'll like it." The smaller of the two grinned, even though he knew Yami couldn't see it, "I can't wait! Grandpa said he was going to pick us up when the week is over, so we don't have to worry about that." Yugi thought it was the least he could do since his new friends were being so generous and kind, he had never actually had a chance to do anything like this before.  
  
Soon after Yami had filled him in on all the neat things there were to do at the Cabin, the hung up and went on there own ways. Yugi definitely couldn't way now, from what he was told this place was like a winter wonderland! But what really psyched Yugi the most... was the fact that Yami was going to be there. "I can't wait!!!!!!!"  
  
::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^: :^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::  
  
Babygurl: So how was that chapter?  
  
Trinity: A bit short if you ask me  
  
Seto: Don't say that, she's gonna be like no one asked you watch...  
  
[waiting for Babygurl to respond]  
  
{10 minutes passes}  
  
Trinity: Anyways... It was a bit short but it's just to develop the plot ne?  
  
Babygurl: Yup yup! Just about... I think for once I got the plot planned out; of course I wanna run it by a few people and see what they think of the idea.  
  
Seto: So is there gonna be any fluffy stuff, 'cause I like the morning scene, with Joey and I.  
  
Babygurl: I guess you're gonna have to wait and see ne?  
  
Seto: [grumbles and nods head]  
  
Babygurl and Trinity: [giggles] Great! I hope you guys enjoyed, pweese dun forget to review! Nuff luv! 


End file.
